This Is My Love Story
by CassidyandAlly
Summary: Have you ever wondered what love is? Who to love? What to love? What the hell is love? Well you my friend, have not came to the right place. That's okay though, you see every love story is extremely different. I mean extremely. So, let me do the honors of telling you my love story. Contains Girl/Girl, but eventually Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this new, plot twister. Will contain Auslly. Possibly. Mwhahahaha. Contains Girl/Girl, but will contain Auslly later I promise. Contains Kira/Ally. Love you guys. No hate. P.S.: Private Message me any one-shot request of Girl/Girl or Boy/Boy A&A related. ONLY AUSTIN & ALLY PLEASE.**

**CassidyandAlly 333**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what love is? Who to love? What to love? What the hell is love? Well you my friend, have not came to the right place. That's okay though, you see every love story is extremely different. I mean _extremely. _So, let me do the honors of telling you my love story._**  
**_

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, I live in a two-story house with only my dad. However, I am occasionally home alone because well, my dad is at conventions all the time. I help run my family store a block away from here called "Sonic Boom" where I meet the guy.

The guy you may ask, you see, the guy I fell heads over heels in love with. His name, is Austin Monica Moon. Now, this is where it gets confusing. I am dating someone. People, calm down, why are you wondering why I am dating someone when I'm in love with someone else? Well.. I don't exactly know off hand why I am, but I know I don't regret it.

Now who am I exactly dating? Well.. You will just have to wait and find out.

* * *

_Ally's POV_,

I am currently bored out of my mind behind the Sonic Boom counter writing in my song book. On this fine hot summer day I thought there would be lots of costumers coming in for the cool fresh air, but of course, I was wrong. So that leads me to where I am, all alone. All of the sudden, I feel the cool, fresh summer air come into the store when I see the door has been open.

"How is my baby doing this fine afternoon?" The person who just walks in says walking over to me. The person puts their hands on my back making me get pulled closer and I wrap my arms around their neck.

"I am good how are you?" I say smiling at the person who is making me blush like crazy.

"Oh Alls, I am doing great now that I have you in my sight. My daddy finally let me go after rehearsing for awhile. I can't believe I have to keep my girlfriend a secret. I mean, I know Austin works for the record label and all, but still I would like to tell him about you and I." Kira said kissing my cheek. I smile at her and stroke her cheek.

"Baby, I know how you feel. I have to keep you a secret from Team Austin and it's so hard on me. We will tell them soon though. I promise." I say smiling at my girlfriend.

Okay, I know. You guys are confused. Let me just tell you why I'm dating a female. So, Kira came to me about 4 months ago saying that she wanted to go on a date with me. You know what, let me just explain it from the top, it might be less confusing.

_Flashback:_

_I was jogging on the beach at about 10 pm where I thought nobody would be out. It was the time where Austin, Trish, and Dez was on Austin's first world tour and I decided to stay back, anyways, I saw someone up in the distance. I ran passed them to see it was Kira lying on a beach towel on the ground. I ran up to her._

_"Hey Kira." I said smiling down at the female. She smiled and sat up. She was in her red strapless bikini and flip flops with her earbuds in her ear and her sunglasses hanged up in her hair. _

_"Hello Ally, didn't expect to see you here at this time of night. You know, I don't mind the view." She said biting the bottom of her lip. I was confused because I thought she was talking about the waves and all, but then she was eying me up the way Austin usually does. It actually made me feel... Perfect._

_Kira stood up and walked over towards me. She tripped over a rock in the sand making me fall over with her, where I ended up laying in the sand with Kira on top of me. She started to smile and lean in. She kissed me fully on the lips leading into a very heated make out session. Soon, the top of her bikini was ripped off and my work out pants were laying on her beach towel, but I don't care because damn it this girl made me forget about Austin._

_And Austin is hard to forget about._

_End of Flashback._

So that is why I am dating Kira. Because I am forgetting about my one and true love, and maybe I can fall in love with Kira. Maybe, just maybe.

We are currently kissing in sonic boom with me sitting on the counter with my legs wrapped around Kira's waist. I smile against her lips and she smiles against mine. I look into her eyes and she says the weirdest thing.

"I love you Ally." Kira says to me stroking my cheekbone. I kiss her neck and before I can even respond back to her we get interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here Ally?"

* * *

**So.. I know this story is hard to keep up with, but please bare with me. This is the first like real story I am doing and I really hope you like it. Anyways, I will try to update soon, but I really am looking for reviews. If I get positive reviews I'll keep going. Anyways, hopefully I don't get hate on this overnight. Love you all.**

**CassidyandAlly 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got great reviews for the last chapter, so I will give you guys another chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but in this chapter you will find out who walked in on Kira & Ally!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**CassidyandAlly 333**

* * *

"What the hell is going on here Ally?" Jimmy Starr says walking into Sonic Boom. Kira let's go of Ally and Ally wipes her lips. Kira grabs Ally's hand and pulls her over to her father looking at the couple in a weird way. Kira suddenly starts talking.

"Daddy, I wasn't expecting you to find out this way, but I would like to introduce to you, my girlfriend, Allyson Dawson. I know you guys already know each other, but Daddy, I love her." Kira says looking at Ally and turns back to her dad.

"I love her Daddy." Kira whispers to her dad. Ally unconnected Kira's hand from hers and walks over to Jimmy. She looks up and smiles.

"Mr. Starr, your daughter means so much to me. I love her too. I am proud to be her girlfriend. If you can't accept that, then I don't know what I would do without her. She's my lover." Ally says smiling. Jimmy smiles down at the young girl.

"I can accept this Ally. I really can. Please, take care of her for me." Jimmy says walking towards the front door. Kira looks up.

"Daddy, are you not taking care of me anymore?" Kira says with tears in her eyes. Jimmy nods his head.

"Kira, I can't continue raising a gay woman in my house. It's bad for my reputation. I'm sorry dear. You can always change your mind." Jimmy says. Kira starts crying hard while she watches her own father walk out of her life. Ally looks over at her girlfriend and lets her cry on her shoulder.

"Baby, it's okay. If he can't accept who you are, then we don't need him. I love you." Ally says stroking her girlfriends cheek. Kira looks into her girlfriends eyes and kisses her neck. Ally is shocked at first, but then starts moaning.

"Baby, let me release my stress on you." Kira says in Ally's ear. Ally smiles at wraps her legs around her girlfriend's waist. Kira rested her hands on Ally's butt and they keep kissing while Kira carries Ally upstairs into the practice room. Kira opens the door and slams the door shut with her foot clearly wanting privacy.

* * *

Ally wakes up the next day remembering everything that happened last night. She smiles while sitting up. She yawns and grabs her clothes she was wearing the day before. When she looks decent, she walks down stairs to see the store is open. She is surprised, but walks down the steps. She acts like everything is normal.

"Thanks for opening the store for me Austin." She says walking past the blonde. She stops and turns around. She smiles and runs to the person she truly loves.

"Austin! You came back for me!" Ally says jumping into Austin's arms. Austin twirls Ally around and after awhile he sets her down.

"Ally! I've missed you so much. I came back, well because I know Ally."

"You know about what?"

"Kira, Alls why didn't you tell me?"

"Austin, you wouldn't understand."

"Ally, just explain."

"Fine. I'm dating a female. I know, I'm gross, but your the reason why. Your the reason I'm dating a FEMALE. I love you. You left for the world tour. I had nobody, intill one night, Kira was my somebody. I am dating her to get over you Austin Monica Moon. I am dating her because of you. I am in freaking love with you. It's hard getting you out of my head Moon." Ally says crying. Austin smiles and lifts up her face.

"It's hard getting you out of my head Ally. I love you too." And with that, Austin connects their lips together. Ally smiles into the kiss, but then suddenly stops.

"I'm dating her though. She lost her dad because of me Austin. I want to be with you though." Ally says running her hand through the locks of hair on her head.

"Then leto set her up Ally. I don't care if we have to keep us a secret intill you find her somebody, you will." Austin says while smiling.

"Even if I sleep with another female?" Ally says giggling. Austin chuckles.

"I said anything Ally, but maybe not that. I meant like flirting." Austin says kissing her cheek.

"Okay Moon, let's find Kira her own love story."

* * *

**I know, i am mean. But Auslly finally happened! I promise there will be at least 2-5 more chapters. Please, if you want to steal this idea, go ahead, but I need to ask my readers something.**

**Please, write more Austin & Ally Girl/Girl one-shots or stories. They are a lot of fun to read, but not that many out there.**

**So, if I see more, I might make this a full length story with like 15 chapters.**

**Maybe.**

**- CassidyandAlly 333**


End file.
